TO During The Fight
by ThePinkyPrincess
Summary: What if only Chandler and Monica got stuck in Monica's bedroom during Ross and Rachel's big fight? Set in season 3. Please R&R! MC
1. Chapter 1

My third fanfic! It sets in season 3, during Ross and Rachel's big fight over him sleeping with Chloe. What if Only Monica and Chandler got stuck in Mon's bedroom?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhh!!"

Chandler was watching Baywatch when he heard a scream. He stood up, then stopped when it finished. He was about to sit down again when another scream came to hit him.

"Aaaaarrrrrrghhh!!"

Chandler ran in the girls apartment, from where the scream came. Monica's door opened with force as he entered and then saw Monica. She was on her bed, her bare leg on it.

Chandler sighed in relief when saw that she was ok, well apparently. She had tears in eyes and her bare leg was in a colour close to painful red.

"What the hell is going on??" he asked

Monica sighed "well, nothing. It's just I am shaving with this special wax, but… it hurts!" She cried out.

Chandler laughed. "come on Monica, so why did you buy it?"

"Because" she paused to wipe a tear away from her eye, "Because the models in tv were so happy! I mean, they were all smiling after used this! I thought it was painless!"

Chandler laughed harder. "Oh God, a stupid adv tricked you!"

She shot him an evil look "Chandler you're a guy. If you're legs are like the ones of a bear nobody cares. But I am a woman! Who would like a woman with bear legs? And since I have to shave I rather do it in a painless way"

He continued to laugh, but stopped when heard the door of the apartment open. He glanced out the bedroom and saw a very and Rachel and a very desperate Ross walk in. He understood what was going on and quickly closed the door.

"Why did you close the door?" she asked, but then Chandler went to her and put one hand on her mouth for stopping her to talk.

"mmmmmpphhhh!" She was fighting him, punching his chest.

"Shut up Monica, now I'll expl-"

"Ross how could you? You're a bastard!" Rachel shouted.

Monica looked at Chandler, then pulled his hand off from her and jumped down the bed, putting her ear against the door.

"I am so sorry Rachel!" Ross shouted. He sounded like a poor desperate.

Monica glanced at Chandler, who was carefully listening with a worried face.

"Rachel-listen. It was a drunk mistake kay? And…it happened I am so so sorry!! I love you!" Ross tried, in a sweet voice.

"No!! You slept with another woman!! How could you?"

"Wha-mmmpphhh!" Monica was going to shout, but Chandler shut her up again with his mouth.

"Shhh!" he said to her but then she bit down his hand and he let her go.

"He cheated on him? I swear I am going to kill him!" she whispered angry.

"okay, but now shut up!"

She looked at him angrily then sat down on the floor, her head against the door. Chandler did the same, sitting in front of her.

"Why?? Why have slept with her?? Wait.." she stopped and thought for a moment "Wait wait… she was in your apartment while I was!!" she shouted angrily.

"Rachel, I can-Rachel, it's Chandler and Joey's fault!! They told me don't tell you anything!!"

Monica looked at Chandler in shock. "You told him this?"

"hey, it's not my fault. Look, Rachel wasn't supposed to find out about this. And Ross really loves her."

"But he cheated on her!"

Chandler sighed. "I know, but if he didn't want to ruin their relationship for a stupid mistake!"

Monica shook her head. "No, you should always be honest with the person you love"

"even if the truth would cause a huge pain to this person?"

Monica looked down. "He or she deserves to know the truth. Let put it this way, we're together. We love each other very much. But, after a huge fight you sleep with another woman. Would you tell me?"

Chandler looked down. "I don't know. I should think about it. It depends. But I'd say I would never tell you. If you really love me you'd suffer, and if I'd really love you I'd never want to see you in pain"

"Still… you'd live knowing you cheated on me?"

"If I'd do like Ross, yes. To me it meant nothing. I didn't have an affair or something. I'd love you only you no?"

Monica stayed in silence.

"Beside, if I'd be with you, I'd never cheat on you. Not even after a fight or for revenge."

That made Monica smile and blush "really?"

He smiled back "really."

She then stood up and collapsed on the bed. "I am tired. Plus my leg is hurting because of the shaving."

Chandler got up and sat down next to her, on her bed. He stared at her bare legs. She had such beautiful legs.

"Chandler?"

He looked up at her, and went red. She caught him staring at her legs.

"yeah.. that leg is a bit red." He explained his stare. He then looked at it better and noticed it was really red.

"I know. It hurts. I swear I am not going to shave with that damn 'all-happy-models-after-shaving' wax!"

He laughed. "Poor Monica." He lied down with her. he stroked her hair. She smiled in his face, then pulled up the covers to cover both of them.

"I am tired and cold. Don't you mind if I sleep?"

He shook his head and then snuggled down the covers with her. "I am tired too."

He closed his eyes, but then opened them again. It felt so weird being in the same bed with Monica Geller, under the covers, with her.

Her eyes were closed, her face tired. But she looked so cute.

No, he couldn't let that old crush show right now. So he closed his eyes and with the sound of her breathing in background, he fell asleep.

_More than friendship, more than Monica and Chandler. _

"_Well, look it's been a really emotional time y'know, and you've had a lot to drink. And you've just got to let that __**go**__ okay? I mean you were the most beautiful in the room tonight!"_

_Monica looked at him. "really?"_

"_You kidding? You're the most beautiful woman in most rooms…"_

_She jumped, touched by his words, her arms wrapped around hiss neck and her lips sought his to meet in their first, passionate kiss._

"_WE WERE ON A BREAK!"_

_to be continued...? _


	2. Chapter 2

This is the 2nd chapter! here we go!

His eyes snapped open. He brought himself in a sitting position. He could still hear Rachel's and Ross's yells in his mind, even If out was all quiet.

He sighed, it was just a dream.

He glanced at the clock. He had slept for 5 hours. Those two were finally over with fighting. His eyes danced on Monica's sleeping figure.

His finger walked on the skin of her face. She was really beautiful. It was official, the crush was back.

He lied back down, his hand never leaving her face. He stared in her face. Who knows, maybe a day he'll console her and she'll kiss him.

He was too busy wondering what will happen in a far future with her to notice she woke up and her eyes were open now.

"Chandler"

He looked at her shocked. But still, his hand didn't move from her warm cheek. The look in his eyes surprised, almost shocked her.

"Chandler?"

"There's silence out there" he said quietly, finally taking his hand off her face.

She nodded. She could still feel his touch on her cheek. He was so close to her. He was staring at her in an incredible way. The look in his eyes was breathtaking. She had never seen that look, maybe she had, but never directed to her.

"Chandler…" she felt uncomfortably.

"I had a dream. A weird dream. and it's not the first time I have one like that. Monica…" he stroked her cheek again "I dream about you and me together."

Her heart was beating faster after his revelation. What did that mean? Did he have some feelings for her?

He looked down and rolled on his back "I am sorry Mon for putting you in this situation. It's just that I think the old crush came back."

"Old crush?"

He glanced at her. "You never realized? I've always had a crush on you. and that it came back I don't really know how to behave"

Monica really couldn't believe it. He had and still has a crush on him.

Seeing that she was uncomfortable, he sighed and then pulled himself up. He got out from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. From this bedroom and far from you. I am making this uncomfortable. I am really, really sorry Monica."

"Wait." He turned just when he was about to open the door, his hand on the doorknob. "Why you never told me about your crush?"

He looked down "Because, I always see you with men that were fantastic. Richard, is and example. I always thought that a woman like you could never be interested in a man like me. So, I always kept my mouth shut. And I don't really know why I told you the truth tonight"

Monica sat up and then put her hand on his back, to stop him from going. "Stay here."

"No Mon. Please, let me be away from you." he was pleading her.

The look in his eyes was so desperate. He really had strong feelings for her. She drew her hand back from him and then looked down. The look in his eyes, the light in them made her shiver.

After all, she had a crush too on him.

Maybe. Maybe. Maybe…. His arms around her. His lips on hers. His breath against her neck. His eyes looking directly at her.

Maybe, it could be.

"Chan-" she looked up but all she saw was her bedroom door. He was gone.

She got up and opened her bedroom, and found the apartment dark. Rachel was sleeping on the couch, a blanket on her.

Chandler was closing the door of the apartment. "Chandler!" she whispered, but he didn't hear her. So, she ran to him and before the door was closed, she was on him, because she fell on him, in the dark hallway.

"Monica what the hell are you doing?" he asked, whispering. She was right on him, and he was half sitting and half lied on the floor.

She looked down at him, then ran one hand on his lips. "After what you said… I wanted to kiss you…"

She closed her eyes and then leaned in to kiss him. He was in total shock. But he wanted this. Monica was going to kiss him.

He closed his eyes, his lips already opened, and he could feel Monica's hand on his neck. But something stopped her.

Just when their lips were only few centimetres apart, she stopped.

He waited for her lips, but they weren't felt. So, he opened his eyes and saw Monica looking toward her apartment.

"Rachel's up!"

Oh God, she's right! He could hear her footsteps. She stands up and I follow her. "Don't talk, let me talk!" she said to me.

Rachel walked out the apartment, seeing Monica's room door and the apartment door wide open.

"Chandler? Monica? What are you doing here?" she asked sleepy. She looked terrible. She looked like she cried for hours.

"Uhm.." Monica really didn't know what to say

"You're fully clothed"

Chandler, seeing that Monica didn't know what to tell, opted for the truth. They didn't do anything, after all. "well, Rachel, I was in Monica's room when you and Ross began to fight the apartment. She talking to me because she was depressed fro Richard. And we didn't want to disturb you. We fell asleep, and so she taking me to my apartment."

"Oh ok. So you heard everything?"

Monica nodded "I am so sorry" she went to hug her best friend. She let Monica hug her and then pulled away. "I am going to get some sleep now. I am really tired, you know"

"Goodnight Rachel" Chandler said.

She then walked in the apartment and shut the door. Monica and Chandler looked at each other and smiled.

"well, I think that for tonight we had enough strong feelings" Chandler said. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

She smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. "you bet it" she whispered, then walked back in her apartment.

please revieeew:)


	3. Chapter 3

new chapter! Hope you'll like it! Thank you for the reviews!! Love ya, guys

"God, so have you heard everything?" Phoebe asked.

Monica nodded and drank her milk. It was the morning after the fight and Phoebe and Joey were having breakfast at Monica's apartment.

"well, not everything, because then we fell asleep. When we woke up, Ross was gone and Rachel was sleeping on the couch."

"oh, that's why I heard somebody enter!" Joey said. "By the way now everything will be harder in the group."

"Yeah. It's like a war." Phoebe added.

The tree of them sighed loudly.

OK, here you go Chandler.

He was staring at himself in the mirror. He was ready for work. He looked horrible, though. When he came back in his apartment he couldn't really sleep, because his mind kept thinking about her, about Monica.

Now, just go in her apartment and smile. That's all, even if you look like a zombie.

Chandler turned his heels and walked toward the door.

"Hello kids" he said, walking in the apartment.

Phoebe and Joey said "hello" and Monica just smiled to him. He blushed.

She stood up. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked gently.

HE sat down and nodded, his cheek still red. Luckily the others didn't notice that. He looked up at Monica, she was standing near the counter, spilling some coffee in a blue cup.

He smiled, she was so adorable.

"So Chandler you heard the fight too?" Joey asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. But then I feel asleep. I think our advice wasn't the best. But, however he shouldn't have cheated on her"

"Yeah. But were they on a break?" Joey asked.

"No, don't again please!" Monica said desperately "They have been fight over this for one hour!"

"Things will be harder by now in the group." Joey said then stood up "Phoebe would you come with me now? I have an audition and it's close to your workplace"

"Sure. Bye guys!" She said and they walked out the apartment.

They were left alone. There was a long silence when finally Monica put the cup of coffee on the table. She looked down at him. He was staring down at the table.

"Last night…" she began after a deep breath. He looked up at him "Last night, I… was shocked when you told me about your crush. Really.."

He was staring now down at the table again.

"but…" she smiled "it made me happy. Very happy. And… I had the urge to kiss you. I really wanted to kiss you. and you want to know why?"

He nodded. "Yeah Mon"

"Because I have a crush on you too."

He felt his heart explode. She had a crush on him. "So…? If I'd ask you out… you'd accept…?" he asked shy, standing up.

She laughed at his cuteness. "Yeah… I'd accept"

He couldn't resist and pulled her in his arms. She was surprised by his action, but didn't pull away. HE then, slowly, kissed her neck lightly.

She shivered.

His hand went in her hair, then moved his lips close to her ear "Tonight, be ready and eight."

"Those two will never stop fighting!" A desperate Phoebe exclaimed as he walked in Central Perk.

Monica turned "What happened now?"

Phoebe sighed and sat down with her on the orange couch. "We were at Ross when Rachel called Joey on his mobile and then the hell happened. They fought by phone"

"Oh God. That's a big trouble. The group will be between Ross and Rachel, it's like a true war." She sighed, then glanced at Phoebe. "Really, this story has made come out something good"

Phoebe was surprised. "Good? What? That maybe we're going to feel precious, because they'll use us like prizes on their war!"

"No I didn't mean that. I meant something else…"

"What?"

"Well" She turned with her body to Phoebe, smiling widely. "You're the first person I am telling you this. Last night Chandler told me he had a crush on me and we almost kissed."

Phoebe's eyes widened "What Really? Almost kissed? By the way it was time that he told you about his crush, it had been years!"

She was surprised. "Did you know about his crush?"

She nodded then took the yellow cup on the table in her hand. "Oh Yeah. Everyone knows about it. And now you know about it. So really all group knows."

"Wow. How much have you known this?"

"Since when I caught him staring at you with adoring eyes. It was when… I think one month after he moved in."

"Oh God. So much? I don't believe it!"

"then he told us. He had a really big crush on you. And you never noticed his glanced to Richard. You need a pair of glasses!"

She looked down. Chandler, he had been having a crush on him for all this time. For years.

"But what is the big deal? The good thing is that he confessed you the old crush?"

Monica shook her head. "No. As I said we almost kissed, and he asked me out!"

"really? He did?"

"Yeah" she smiled "I am going out with him tonight. We have a date"

Phoebe smiled "That's great! Fantastic! And I am the first that knows about this!"

"yeah.. I am happy too."

Phoebe hugged her "Maybe this is just the beginning of a great love story"

Monica slapped her on her shoulder and laughed. "It's just a date!" But behind her laughs, she felt something.

"hello?"

"Hey"

"hey" she smiled.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Of course. And you?"

"Yeah babe"

She laughed "It's sweet. Call me like that again"

"Babe, tonight we'll see at Central Perk alright?"

Babe. It was so sweet. And sexy. She laughed "Alright. How should I dress up?"

"Normal, Mon. Just be yourself. I like you casual"

She smiled even more. "Alright"

"Ok, so gotta go now that my boss is coming here in minutes. Bye Mon."

"Bye Chandler!"

"How do I look?" Monica asked Phoebe. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a coat and a pink scarf. Her hair were straight and she had some make up on here eyes and lips.

"Perfect. You're yourself." Phoebe smiled. Luckily, Rachel was working late, Ross had Ben and Joey was staying at a girl's house. Monica didn't really want the others know yet, most because in the group there wasn't peace because of Ross and Rachel.

"I have to go now." Monica smiled.

"Yeah go, go." Phoebe hugged her "And be a good girl. Joey's spending night out, and even if you have known Chandler for 10 years, this doesn't mean you have to sleep with him at the first date!"

Monica opened the door and turned to her smiling, her eyes shining. "Don't worry"

As soon he saw her, his eyes missed some beats. She was beautiful.

His Monica.

"Hey Monica"


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks everyone for all the reviews! To Venused: my first language isn't English, it's Italian, so i am writing by my school knowledge. Sorry for all grammatica mistakes _

He really looked good. Very good.

His hair were blonder than usual, his eyes bluer, his smile wider. Monica blushed the first time she saw him that evening.

He took her in a nice restaurant. It wasn't one of those expensive. It was cute, calm. They were eating pizza.

"I talked to Phoebe this afternoon" She began "She told me that everyone in the group knew about your crush on me"

He blushed "Yeah well, it was pretty obvious."

"To me no. I never realized that…" she looked down at her pizza.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I am with you now, on a date. It's all that matters to me now" He smiled and she smiled back, touched by his words.

"Yeah, you're right. This place is really nice, you know."

"Thanks, I knew you'd like it. Then I didn't really know where to take you. so, this was the best chose."

She smiled. Then, she stopped smiling and eating. She had always felt things like these, it was like her sixth sense.

She glanced out the big window near them and saw her ex boyfriend. With a woman. She felt her heart beating faster.

He followed her eyes and then when he saw Richard, closed his eyes. Jealousy was ripping his heart.

She swallowed hard and took a big breath. She was with Chandler. No Richard.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his worrying about her overcoming the jealousy.

She glanced at him, then looked down "Yeah. I am just surprised"

He stood up, and even if he was so jealous that her eyes were shook by another man, he knelt down in front of her.

"Before a date, I am your friend. Do you want to get out from here? DO you want me to take you home? Tell me, everything Monica."

Suddenly, after his words, she felt guilt shook her body. She was with Chandler, on a date with him, and she got depressed by seeing her ex. This was her evening with him.

"I…" she smiled, even if it was a weak smile. "I want this evening be funny. I want no depression. No Richard, nobody will ruin it"

He was surprised by her words but smiled "okay" he stood up. "So, what about a walk under the moonlight?"

"We're lucky, tonight the sky is clear. And there are many stars" Monica said happy. Walking in central Park, with him, was something peaceful.

"Yeah." He nodded.

They kept walking in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, at all. But Chandler wandered if she was thinking about her ex boyfriend.

He was so caught up with his thoughts, and she was too, that neither of them noticed that it began raining.

Finally Chandler noticed. "Oh God, it began raining."

Monica looked up in the sky "Yeah. Now, what do we do? It's freezing too." She said hugging herself.

Chandler sighed. Second bad thing in a evening. It wasn't going to be the best date. It was going to be _the worst._

"Come on, let's go to Central Perk. Even if our friends will be there. Let's just find some place where is warm okay?"

She nodded. She was a bit sad, though. The date hasn't been the best, and they didn't even touched.

They finally reached the street across their building, sadly. Monica didn't notice Chandler stopping because of a car. So she kept walking.

"Monica!" he shouted.

Monica looked up, and found Chandler feet away from her, behind her. He took her by her wrist, and pulled her to him, making her fall in his arms.

He hugged her, as she saw the fast car passing right in front of her. He felt her shiver. Maybe for the cold, maybe because she felt scared.

"Are you ok? I thought you saw the car" he whispered. He hold tighter, taking the hint. It felt so good having her in his arms.

"Yeah. Thank you." she said, pulling away from his arms. She hated the fact that feeling so good in his arms was also so scaring too.

Their hand were still entwined. They crossed the street, hand in hand. Chandler stopped before walking in Central Perk.

"I-I wanted to tell you that… even if our date hasn't been the best, to me, has been the best." He smiled. "Thank you for the great time"

Monica blushed. "Oh, uh. Well…" she smiled nervously. "I had great time too" She lied. But, with him, she felt great.

He caressed her cheek. "I think our date is over. I am going to my apartment, you know, I need to kick myself and stuff like this"

She nodded sadly. Only now she realized that she had feelings for him. "I walk you on. I am not really in mood for coffee now."

"ok." He then looked down, and blushed. "Sorry" he let go of her hand. They began walking.

"Oh-My-God!"

Chandler looked up at the sky. No, not her, not now. Please God.

"My little Bing-Aling!" Janice shouted and ran after them.

Chandler sighed. Monica sighed. They looked at each other. "Hey Janice. Sorry, but Monica's not feeling well, we have to run, or she'll throw up on you"

Unbelievable! Janice too! What was their date, an ex meeting place?

"Here we go" Monica said with no enthusiasm.

Chandler sighed. "Look, I am sorry for everything. I am sorry, this should have been the best date ever, and it was the worst"

"No.." she said. "It wasn't so bad.."

He laughed. "Come on, admit it."

"Yeah it was." She gave up.

"Good. Just let me ask you one thing. During our walk… Did you think about Richard?"

She was taken back by his question. She looked down. "the truth? A bit. But… I wanted to think about you.. I wanted my mind be on you"

He nodded. "thank you. Monica… I don't know what now you think of me. But… Just you know, I like you. I have a crush on you. And I confess, I took the hint to hug you before, in the street. And I was jealous when you saw Richard. And this is me. I am not mature. And I am not happy about the way our date took, but I was in heaven, cause I spent an evening with you. So, thank you" he smiled, then turned.

He didn't want to see her saying him goodbye, goodbye to their chance.

But Monica wasn't happy about this. Her feelings grew stronger with the little things happened, like the way he pulled her to him, and how he helped her when she saw Richard, not showing being jealous.

"don't leave me" she whispered, then, without following her mind, but her heart, she took his hand, stopped him, and her open lips crashed against his.

For a moment, he didn't even moved his lips. He felt her hand on his and the other one around his waist. Her eyes closed, her lips and tongue seeking his, and her perfume. His eyes closed, and then everything burst.

His lips kissed her back, his hand gripping the back of her head and he hugged her closer. Their kiss went on, and soon they were breathless, and broke it.

His forehead was against hers. "Mon…" he began, but then her hands fumbled his neck and they were kissing again.

He pushed her against the door of her apartment, his hand now on her waist, stroking her skin trough her clothes.

His kisses moved to her neck, and she, between soft moan and kisses, opened the door of her apartment.

They fell inside, lips tied together, and neither of them noticed that Phoebe was looking at them with an amused expression.

They pulled away only when they heard a door open. It was Rachel coming out from her bedroom.

They pulled away, and stared shocked at Rachel and Phoebe. Rachel, with big red eyes, couldn't believe what she was seeing. Phoebe was grinning.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other. Monica's hand was on his ass, the other around his neck. And Chandler had one hand on her chest.

Blushing, they broke away.

"So, Monica, I think I don't have to ask how your date was"


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the new chapter, hope you'll like it! _

"I can't believe it!" Rachel said, the morning after.

"Girls please…" Monica said, exasperated.

"Come on, you are so cute! A relationship ends and another begins! How cute!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah. Well, not speak too much about it though. And most important thing, don't say anything to Ross. You know, he has just broken with you, Rachel, and maybe this could upset him even more"

"You're right" Rachel nodded. "But I am very surprised by this. You know, you and Chandler have been friends for a long time. It's just weird"

Monica smiled then shook her head "To me it's not. Kissing him and being in his arms doesn't feel weird at all. It felt just… so right"

Phoebe smiled "I am happy for you Mon. even if you could find better!" she said joking

Monica looked down a bit sad. "That's what Chandler told me too. He said that never told me about his crush because he always saw me with.. some kind of men, like Richard. Why? Why do you think that that? He's good and beautiful too"

Phoebe and Rachel stared at her "I don't know, I just said that to joke… but maybe Chandler is afraid that he's not enough for you" Phoebe said.

"I can't understand that. He's sweet. He's caring. I don't know why he'd think that" she sighed.

"To me.." Rachel began "It's because he sees you as a special person. As someone very special."

"you think?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled. "Honey, so what now with him? Oh, I am so jealous!"

Monica smiled "Well, I think that I'll go out with him again. Even if the previous date hasn't been the best, I really think it's going to be something good"

The door suddenly opened, and Chandler and Joey walked in.

As soon as Monica saw Chandler smiled. Rachel and Phoebe noticed that and grinned.

"Hey" he said smiling, to Monica, and walked to her and stroked her head. Joey looked at them with a cute expression.

"Hey" she replied and stood up and kissed his cheek. Everyone looked at them and Monica blushed.

"We want some privacy guys" Chandler said.

They all nodded, but stood there watching the two of them. Monica sighed then took Chandler's hand and took him out the apartment, and closed the door behind them.

They smiled to each other then Monica wrapped her arms around him. "Hey…"

He smiled wider, "Hey to you.." he said, and their lips met in a sweet kiss. They broke it few seconds after, then resumed it, this time more passionately.

Monica leaned against the wall near the door of her apartment. The kept making out. Monica liked how Chandler kissed. His taste, his smell. And the way he kept her close to him.

Joey, Rachel and Phoebe walked out the apartment. The couple broke away immediately, but not moving from their spot.

"What, guys?" Monica asked, annoyed, her head against Chandler's.

"we're going to work" they all said, grinning.

"Bye then" Monica replied, and Chandler laughed.

They walked away, and Mon immediately resumed her liplock with him. but then they walked back, in silence.

"You're so cute guys!" Phoebe said, and Chandler pulled away from Monica. "guys, please.."

They laughed then really walked away this time. Monica and Chandler walked back in the apartment.

He sat down on the couch and she sat on his laps. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked her.

"mmh.. dunno, what do say?"

"What about a pizza again? And cinema?"

Monica smiled then turned her head and kissed him quickly. "As long i am with you, everything's ok"

He smiled then kissed her, slowly. She turned in his laps, and was straddling him. Her hand cupped his face, and his hands went on her back.

He broke the kiss. "Mon…" he began, breathless, "I think we should talk about what to do with our friends, especially Ross"

"you're right. I don't think that telling him now could be a good idea. It could upset him even more"

He nodded. "yeah. Plus, he could kill me"

"why?" she asked laughing

"I am dating his baby sister. There some rules."

"So? Okay, there are some rules, but he kissed your mother"

"Yeah." He sighed "but it's different. It happened once. I have already kissed you some times. And I am dating you"

"yeah" she put her head on his shoulder "But I won't let him kill you"

"Thank you!" he said and kissed her again, before pushing her off him and standing up to go to work.

…And depressed Ross walked in Central Perk that afternoon.

Monica and Phoebe smiled to him, but his reply was just an inaudible "Hi" before collapsing on the chair.

"depressed for Rachel?" Monica asked.

He just nodded. Monica sighed. No, it was better keeping her mouth shut about her and Chandler.

"I can't believe it, we were on a break!"

Monica and phoebe covered their ears "Please stop with this story, we can't take it anymore" Phoebe shouted, causing everyone in central Perk looking at her.

"I know, sorry guys…" Ross said slowly "It's just that I miss her so much… I can't believe I screwed up like this"

Monica stood an walked to him and gave to his big brother a bear hug. "Come on, Ross, just try to be up. Don't let yourself down"

Ross hugged her back then broke the hug. "Since you're two are here I wanted to ask you something.. What about going for a little trip this weekend?"

Phoebe and Monica looked at each other "Uhm… well, we're kind of busy. Rachel invited us to go with her on a ski trip"

Ross seemed to be deluded. He looked down "uh, ok."

"But.." Phoebe began "Maybe… Me and Monica could come with you, and Chandler and Joey stay with Rachel"

"No!" Monica exclaimed looking at Phoebe, who received the message.

"What?" Ross asked confused.

"No." she laughed nervously "It's just that… you know… I… wanted to learn skiing and Chandler offered to be my teacher, so… I don't think it's nice, you know, going on a trip with you"

"Oh. You're right" Ross looked down. "Don't worry guys, go with her this weekend, you'll come with me next"

Once Ross was gone, Phoebe grinned at Mon. "Sorry, I really didn't want to separate you and your lover"

"He's not my lover" she said.

"No. Well, as soon you'll sleep with him, you'll tell me everything" She smiled


End file.
